Of Sound Body and Mind
by ThePoisonReaper
Summary: When a cantankerous medic has it bad for his old friend, and leader. A series of unfortunate encounters between Ratchet and Optimus; will the Prime return his feelings? Who knows at this point...
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the Human base at dawn were- well, welcoming. Ratchet was all for solitude, but recently he could barely part from his little makeshift family.

Even if they were little slaggers, the lot of them.

Amused, Ratchet let out an embarrassingly loud bark; he swore on his creators graves that was supposed to be a laugh!

Ahem… moving on.

Shifting back to his place at the computer console, he began typing algorithms and equations, all seemingly blending into one another to make a rather irritating mess of calculations. They made no sense and thus only seemed to deepen Ratchets bad mood.

His mood had worsened over night after one fateful encounter with the charming, young Miko. She had the nerve to call his body mass- well, er… fat.

The others had been in hysterics; laughing so hard coolant had formed in their optics.

Ratchet took immediate offense but no matter how many times he stuttered indignantly, they only laughed harder. His flustered appearance only encouraged their tirade.

"…traitors…" He grumbled to himself. "I'm bulky! Not fat-"

He nearly jumped out of his armor at the sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, coming face to face with a wide, familiar expanse of abdominal plating. Titling his head back, he grimaced internally as his neck twinged at the awkward angle.

"Optimus. You're up… early."

Optimus' smile caused Ratchets spark to feel as though it were melting; it was quite uncomfortable. "Then I suppose this is good morning?"

Snorting, Ratchet glanced between the hand on his shoulder to his leaders faceplates. "If that's how you see it, then I suppose it is…" He bit his glossa once he realized how curt his response had been. Optimus didn't deserve his grouchiness. All of this fuss over a simple joke about his build- er… _'weight'_.

Optimus' smile dimmed the slightest bit, his mouth opening to most likely ask what was wrong. However, the computers alarm went off, causing Ratchet to mentally sigh in relief.

Ratchet twisted out of Optimus' grasp, pulling up the wide range alert window on the console. A map, along with several different coordinates, appeared on screen. Each location holding small traces of…

"Energon," Ratchet breathed, his optics brightening to an almost white.

Energon had been hard to come by as of late, the stormy weather only just passing through Nevada. The storms had caused several of their scanners to short out; making their lives even more strained. Although… Ratchet felt uneasy. That many at once? It was suspicious, to say the least. But this was a risk they were going to have to take.

Ratchet snapped out of his daze as the rest of Team Prime rushed into the room. Optimus sent Bumblebee and Smokescreen to one area, Bulkhead and Arcee to the next, and Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to another.

That left one last set of coordinates.

"Ratchet, you're with me."

"Yes, Optimus…"

* * *

The bridge sent them to a rocky hillside, the forest surrounding it dense and filled with thick foliage. The area would have been considered calming if it weren't for the easily loosened rocks breaking underneath his peds. Glancing at Optimus, he noticed the rocks under the Primes frame were practically reduced to sand.

Instead of feeling better about someone being heavier than him, he couldn't stop the frown from attaching itself to his faceplates.

Optimus may be heavier but that was from added bulk. His strong, yet slim frame now altered to look as though he were pure 'muscle'; like a slagging Adonis.

Whoever said they hadn't checked out Optimus Prime's frame in appraisal at least once was lying.

_They were lying so hard._

"Ratchet," Optimus called, snapping the medic out of his thoughts. "Scan the immediate area for-" He cut off as the ground quaked; the sudden shaking caused Ratchet to lose his footing on the already loose terrain. Optimus, being the selfless bot that he was, reached over to steady him- with one hand, the slagger!

The sound of gunfire assaulted their position, Eradicons running out from their hiding places to greet them with laser fire.

Fantastic.

He felt Optimus' hand tighten on his shoulder, the power coiling beneath armor and tension cables giving Ratchet a slight hiccup in his sensor net. Hopefully, Optimus wouldn't notice Ratchets sensory field suddenly disappearing for a while…

The strong hand suddenly yanked, pulling him out of range and behind a rather large rock formation. His armor scratched along the rock as he was firmly pressed against it, Optimus' body covering him from additional fire.

The familiar sound of a two-wheelers engine filled his audios; soon followed by the additional back up cover fire of their team. Ratchet heaved a sigh of relief as the attention was diverted from them.

"Was this planned?!"

"It seems like it, old friend."

"Optimus," Ratchet pressed his servo to Optimus' hip, unable to reach much else without looking weird and no, he was not heating up to his leader, and oldest friends, close proximity. "What are we going to do?"

Optimus glanced over one broad shoulder, his mask sliding into place to cover his dermal plating. "You will stay here-" "But Opti-" "No, Ratchet. That's an order."

Ratchet stuttered, trying to come up with a better protest. But Optimus was hearing none of it, crouching to be optic level with the ambulance. "Please, Ratchet. Losing our medic- losing _you_, would be devastating."

Slag, he couldn't refuse when Optimus gave him that genuine, meaningful look.

"…fine."

The heavily built Prime nodded, giving Ratchets shoulder a gentle squeeze before charging into battle. The sounds of his joining making an obvious difference- if the shouting and sudden hailing for retreat was anything to go by.

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Ratchet rubbed at his optics. Whenever he was told to 'sit and wait' he couldn't help but feel useless. As if he was a liability! He understands why Optimus does so; he is the only medic on their team after all. But that doesn't make it any easier to watch his teammates be sent out to risk their lives on a daily basis, leaving him alone to wonder who is injured and who they will lose, permanently.

Settling against the rock, Ratchet began making a list of what he'd have to do back at base. Not as much as he had to in the old outpost, but still enough to keep him busy.

It felt as though he was going through the motions almost mechanically- well, of course. He's a fragging giant metal being.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he resigned himself to his fate and began counting the nanoklicks.

* * *

Episode: Evolution (very few spoilers)

The days passed in an interwoven mess, their makeshift family getting by with barely any energon and several patrols. Ultra Magnus kept to protocol, checking up on everyone's work. He had yet to realize his place amongst Team Prime.

So when the time came to finally harvest energon, the team discovered Shockwaves secret laboratory and destroyed his creations. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus seemed to tolerate each other now; apparently, getting the scrap kicked out of them was some sort of weird friend ceremony. Tch, weirdbots.

Ratchat was able to fix Ultra Magnus' hand (well, he tried anyway) and couldn't help but smile when the giant blue semi finally began to ease into their 'family'.

Optimus seemed fond of that word. Family.

Shaking his helm, Ratchet made his way to the storage unit behind the base, grunting as the worn out hinges of the garage stuck a few times. The humans clearly needed better maintenance of their- well, everything! Things were always falling apart or just not functional anymore. Such primitive materials only made it harder for him to complete the synthetic energon formula.

Grumbling to himself, he made his way into the large storage space, optics glowing a bright blue in the dark. "Now where is… ah! Here we go." Optics locking onto the high tool shelves, he went through a few boxes, some labeled and some not.

Looking for another drill bit might take longer than he thought if this place was as disorganized as he knew it was. And so far, his theory was correct.

Tilting his helm back with an agitated sigh, Ratchet shuttered his optics for a moment.

Suddenly, he did not want to do anything at all. To bask in his failure and lack of proper tools. To stop having to go on some unnecessary adventure for an insignificant piece of equipment for his research. It seemed pointless, but he knew he had no choice.

Cycling hard through his vents, he onlined his optics. Once the top of the shelves came into focus, he couldn't help but gape in shock.

The piece he needed was on the highest shelf, which he couldn't reach alone.

Pinching the bridge of his chevron, he surveyed his options. Get help and laughed at, risk injury by climbing the shelves, or just shove the entire fragging shelf to the ground and explain to Ultra Magnus and Optimus why he had destroyed half of the storage unit.

…climb the shelf and risk injury it is, then.

Carefully stepping onto the first shelf, he pulled his bulky aft up and began to climb. He didn't stop till he was in reach of the desired tool, only stopping a few times when the shelf creaked ominously under his- er, weight.

Reaching up with his free hand, the other clinging tightly to the steel ledge in front of him, he felt his fingers graze the side of the drill, causing it to roll back a few inches.

Growling, Ratchet stretched his arm as far as it could go- only to freeze as the shelf gave a hard shudder. Trying to formulate a way to get down and not bring the giant shelf with him, he yelped when a pair of large, warm hands grabbed on to his sides. "W-What?"

"Hold still." Optimus rumbled, keeping a firm grip on the medics hips. He carefully lifted Ratchet from his high position, placing him down gently.

Ratchet felt his faceplates heat up at how strong Optimus was. Lifting a heavy mech like Ratchet without breaking your spinal strut was impressive (by his standards, anyway). The thought left the medic feeling breathless. As embarrassing as it sounded.

"Ratchet?"

Stuttering, Ratchet's optics snapped up to Optimus' worried faceplates, his processor still reeling. "Y-Yes, Optimus?"

Optimus stared down at him for a moment, an unreadable look in his optics that caused Ratchet to curse as his fans clicked on.

"Are you well, old friend?" He murmured, his large hand sliding over red and white shoulder plating. The metal of said plating radiating a fair amount of heat, no doubt.

Ratchet swallowed past the lump in his throat, nodding his helm.

_GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF, YOU FOOL!_

"O-Optimus?"

"Yes, Ratchet?" Oh Primus, that voice-

Pointing towards the drill, he thanked all deity's out there for how steady his hand was.

"Could you help me get that drill bit? The blue one?"

Optimus hesitated for only a moment, before reaching up and plucking the small tool off of the shelf with ease. Looking it over for a moment, he murmured, "Why did you not come to me for help?"

Scoffing, Ratchet narrowed his optics in irritation. "You were all busy. Primus forbid I couldn't get something from the storage unit by myself. I don't need anyone to hold my hand."

His words were met with silence; the words hanging over their heads.

"…I am your friend, Ratchet. There is nothing wrong with," Optimus reached out with his free hand, his large servo engulfing Ratchet's smaller one. "Admitting that you need help."

Ratchet tried to think of a proper response, but his mind drew a blank. All he could focus on were the large fingers closing over his servo. It made Ratchet's look so small and fragile… not at all as heavy and bulky as he usually felt.

The thought made his vocalizer click, his fans working overtime to cool his overheated frame down.

"I-I… You were busy." Ratchet finally forced out, cursing at his awkward train of thought.

Optimus hummed, lightly tugging on Ratchet's hand to bring him closer. "I am not busy now…"

Ratchets spark whirred at their close proximity. His optics cycled wide as the Primes large servos rubbed his own finely tuned pair. Surely, Optimus had to know what he was doing… that a medics hands were sensitive for medical purposes and-

_Oh Primus, that felt-_

"Ratchet…," Optimus murmured, in that deep, glorious voice of his. The sound sending a rush through his circuitry he would have found embarrassing if it weren't for the large fingers caressing the sculpted plating of his hands, distracting him from his right state of mind.

Locking his legs in place, Ratchet tried to hide the quivering of his thighs. He could barely hold himself up, let alone keep his optics online!

"O-Optimus, I…"

The sudden sound of familiar children yelling and fooling around close to the storage unit snapped Ratchet out of his pleasured daze. He yanked his hands out from between his leaders, trying to cool his rapidly heating plating before it got too out of hand.

"Hey, I found them!"

"Hello, Miko." Optimus stepped passed Ratchet, towering over both medic and human without even trying.

"Hey Boss-bot! Jack and I were just wondering if you could help us with a little project…"

Ratchet calmed down enough to send the female a wary, suspicious frown, "If it involves anything dangerous or harmful in anyway, count him out."

"Awww come on Ratchet! It's for science!"

"Oh puh-lease!"

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week. A week since Optimus had bodily lifted Ratchet off of the supply shelf. A week since Ratchet made a fool of himself and had gotten caught (by their leader no less!). A week since those big, warm servos wrapped around the entire length of his hip plating-

_Nope, not going to go there!_

Shaking his helm to clear his processor, Ratchet forced himself to concentrate on his work.

Currently, he was welding one of his drills back together. Surprisingly, Bulkhead had managed not to break his tools… unsurprisingly, Wheeljack had.

Unfortunately, Ratchet had no time to lecture the Wrecker, too busy trying to keep the primitive technology at his disposal as up to date as possible. Which was no simple feat, considering how all of it seemed to fall apart so easily.

It felt like he was fixing the hazardous equipment more than he was completing any work.

Letting out an irritated sigh, he jumped at the sudden sound of engines gunning through the bases entrance. The loud, excited chatter of the children caused his shoulders to relax.

He did care for them, really. He just didn't find it necessary to show it like the others.

"Hey, Docbot!"

"Hello, Miko."

He watched on, hiding his amusement, as the young Japanese youth scaled the stairs to the platform, trying to be somewhat level with him; Jack, Rafael and June following close behind.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" He couldn't help but keep his tone as mild as possible. Better to keep her as less interested as possible so she wouldn't bother him more than necessary.

And knowing Miko, she could go on for hours bugging him if she wanted to.

It was rather impressive… not that he would admit it out loud!

Miko grinned up at him, taking out a flat, square object from behind her back. "This," She tapped the front cover for effect, ignoring Jacks groan when he realized what it was- "Is Twilight!"

She was going to make him ask, wasn't she?

"…and pray tell, what exactly is this 'Twilight' about?" It looked like a simple book to him. Nothing extraordinary about it at all. Except for the picture of an apple held between two human hands. Seriously, what is it with these humans and taking unnecessary pictures of fruit?!

Jack quickly lunged for the book, swiping it from Miko and running down the stairs to keep it away from her. "No! No more gross chick books!"

Miko cackled and gave chase, dragging Raf along with her. "You can't escape the vampire love, Jack! Never!" And she proceeded to chase him all around the hanger… and then out the large doors…

Well then.

Soft laughter caused his tense shoulder plating to relax. He glanced down at June Darby to find her smiling up at him. "Twilight is this silly romance novel about forbidden love. It's mostly a love triangle at first, between a human girl, a hot vampire, and a hunky werewolf. The two boys fight for the girls love and all that jazz." She waved her hand, propping her hip against the railing of the platform.

Ratchet hummed, his optics dimming at the prospect of a 'forbidden romance'. He almost choked on his own intakes when he thought about Optimus and himself in that type of relationship.

Not that Optimus would ever pick a washed out medic like himself. It was frowned upon- inconceivable! A Prime deserves a worthy mate, someone more capable and…. someone who isn't him.

He must have zoned out for longer than he had thought, for a small touch to his arm snapped him out of his daze.

June frowned, patting his armor to keep his attention on her. "Are you alright?"

"…yes. I am just thinking of how strange humans are with their- _romance_?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Who would want to have relations with creatures that could cause injury to them?"

"I repeat, forbidden romance. It's all the rage, nowadays."

He huffed, flapping his hand at her. This only caused her to laugh, "What? Not the cheesy romance novel type? Can't you imagine yourself in… oh, I don't know… a sappy war story?"

He could only stare at her, not quite following.

"Come on, Ratchet! Just imagine it! You, the miracle worker medic that would give his life to those he saved on the battlefield. No one able to crack your rough exterior, even if under all that tough plating, you're really a gentle, caring bot. Then, one day…" June trailed off, trying to come up with more.

That was when Optimus walked in.

Grinning, June pointed to Optimus. "Then, one day, a handsome leader swoops in and sweeps the medic off his feet! He opens the medics heart- er, spark, and they fight to keep their love and each other alive. They would die for the other. No matter how the rules about fraternization say they can't be together…"

Okay, now that's just ridiculous….

June let out a dreamy sigh, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Now that's a romance novel I could definitely get into."

Ratchet felt his plating overheat at the thought- NO! AS MUCH AS THE 'FORBIDDEN ROMANCE' FACTOR REMINDED HIM OF HIS CURRENT SITUATION, HE HAD TOO MUCH AT STAKE TO EVEN CONSIDER-

"Good evening, June, Ratchet." Optimus nodded to them both, reminding them that he was still in their presence.

"Hello, Optimus. I was just telling Ratchet here about romance."

Optimus seemed to straighten at that, glancing between the two with a slight smile. "Oh?"

"Yep." She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head in the medic's direction. "I was just mentioning that Ratchet and you have quite the relationship, now that I think about it." She tapped her chin in thought, a devious smile curving her lips. "You're both like the parents to a bunch of crazy kids!"

Ratchet stuttered, unable to form a proper reply to her statement. "W-W-WHAT?!"

She only laughed, "Yep! Optimus is the father, Ratchet is the mother and everyone else? The loving children."

"T-THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!"

"Hey, I'm not the only one to notice you're both like an old married couple."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Suuuure, you're not."

Oh, now she was just messing with him on purpose. And in front of Optimus no less- wait… was he _chuckling_?!

"Hey, mama Ratchet!"

Ratchet swiveled around to glare at Miko, who had just reentered the hanger along with Jack and Raf.

"What did you just say?"

Miko only smirked, the dreaded romance book clutched between her hands. "What? Is mama Ratchet gonna send me to my room?"

Ratchet growled, unable to stop his hands from clenching into fists.

Undeterred by the medics growing frustration, Miko skipped over to Optimus and pretended to hide behind his large pede. "Papa Op, mama Ratchet is scaring me!" She mock whined, obviously trying to hold back her giggles.

Ratchet hoped Optimus was going to talk some sense into the humans, but-

"Ratchet, please refrain from scaring our children."

_No fragging way did he just say that._

Staring at Optimus in shock, he couldn't help but notice the warm smile on his faceplates; nor miss the amused sparkle in his optics.

June was right, he really was handsom- _oh for Primus' sake!_

"Uh oh, it looks like mama has a headache~"

Miko…

"Now, now, let's all leave the stressed out mother alone. Being a mom isn't easy, especially when it comes to-"

Ratchet cut June off with a loud, _ARGH!_ He swiped his welder and broken tools off the table before stomping out of the hanger to find a quieter place to work.

…and a place to cool off, before his rising temperatures forced him into stasis.

* * *

The sun setting caught Ratchet's attention, cluing him in that he had stayed out longer than he was supposed to; although he had finished fixing his tools. Well, he had tried to. You can only fix something broken so many times before it became useless completely.

Pinching in between his optics (a habit he learned from the humans), he contemplated his options._

Going back to the hanger would only mean subjecting himself to the humans torment. They had probably relayed the conversation from earlier to the other Autobots, which could only mean ten times the teasing for Ratchet…. which also meant ten times the painful reminder of loving someone you couldn't have.

Well, slag.

"Ratchet?"

He jumped, turning around to spot Optimus (with June sitting on the long expanse of his shoulder) making his way toward him.

"Ratchet, you have every right for solitude and privacy, but leaving the military grounds is unacceptable. The Decepticons may not have made an appearance as of late, but the dangers are still present. The risk of being seen, or worse…"

…_captured._

Ratchet bowed his helm to hide his grimace. He had been so frustrated that he had completely forgotten about where he was going. Too distracted with his foolish feelings and daydreaming.

He could have gotten his team- his _family_, injured.

Or killed.

"I… I'm so sorry Optimus." He thanked Primus that his vocals didn't waver, but he still could not muster up the courage to lift his helm and face his leaders disapproving stare.

He started at the gentle, yet firm grip that held his chin in place, forcing his helm up.

Optimus stared down at him with a hard frown, the look causing Ratchet to flinch the slightest bit. He mentally cursed himself when the Prime's optics widened, obviously catching the action.

"Ratchet…"

Looking off to the side, the medic bit his glossa and internally begged the bigger bot to let him go. He felt humiliated at his recent actions- he was acting like a hormonal teenage girl from those soap operas June was so fond of.

"_Ratchet._"

The stern, silent command of 'look at me' caused Ratchet to sigh inwardly. He slid his gaze back up to the Prime- only to feel his own optics widen in shock.

Optimus Prime actually looked _sad_, of all things!

"O-Optimus? Are you alright?"

The large red and blue mech stared down at him, his azure optics dimming to a somewhat soft glow. "…I believe the real question here is, are _you_ alright, old friend?"

Old friend… of course.

"I'm functioning to optimal levels."

Optimus looked him over quietly, his faceplates unreadable, before finally releasing Ratchets chin and allowing his arm to drop to his side.

"You've been working too hard, old friend. Go back to the hanger and get some recharge."

Ratchet couldn't help but snark back, "Only if you do."

Optimus smiled (Ratchet would deny the warmth that spread through his spark from that smile), "You have always taken care of me, now allow me to do the same for you."

Opening his mouth to argue, Ratchet could only let out a static filled gasp when Optimus suddenly swooped down and picked him up. What was it called? _Bridal style?_

"O-Optimus! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until we have reached your quarters, old friend."

Was Optimus really going to make sure Ratchet got some recharge? Seriously!?

Ratchet clutched the broad mechs shoulder plating, practically clinging for dear life since his friend was now _tall/huge as frag._

June crooned from her place on Optimus' shoulder armor, carefully reaching down to pat the flustered medic's helm. "Old married couple."

"_Ugh._"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, Ratchet found himself on the receiving end to a series of gags and unfortunate events.

June and the children had decided to play 'matchmaker', taking it upon themselves to try and set him and Optimus up. Together. As a couple.

_Baaah! As if that were even possible._

And to make matters worse! The other bots were _helping_. As if this was some big, elaborate joke!

Luckily, Optimus seemed to be oblivious to all the pranking and jokes. Never in the room when Ratchet received a letter or strange gift covered in red or pink hearts. Why the humans resorted to this type of courting, he would never know.

Which is what brings him back to the 'gifts'. Love letters, mistletoe, trinkets that could be consumed or only used (like the giant fluffy teddy bear) as a paper weight…

* * *

**_Flashback: Mistletoe_**

Ratchet had been fixing another of Rafael's toy cars. Bulkhead, Miko and Wheeljack had been messing around where they should've been working and ended up crushing the poor, innocent piece of plastic. They had begged and wouldn't leave the medic alone until he agreed.

Frag, they could be such sparklings sometimes.

He had finally attached the last wheel when suddenly, he heard a loud crash. Jumping out of his seat, he rushed to the main hanger- only to stop and stare at the disaster area that was now broken crates and ruined supplies.

Ratchet could feel that he had a comical, stunned expression on his faceplates but could care less at the moment. All he could see was hours of work down the metaphorical drain.

"Uh… oops?"

Turning to the side, Ratchet tore his optics away from what was physically making him ill, to see Ultra Magnus with the Wreckers in tow, followed by Optimus standing off to the side.

"What in the name of the Allspark _happened?!_"

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, his arms behind his back in an attempt to look professional. Ratchet didn't give a frag about protocol at this point- he just wanted, no,_ needed_ to know what had transpired to cause such disarray!

"While storing supplies from the Jackhammer, one of the metal crates… due to age, was unstable and released its contents along the ground. This caused a chain of events involving Bulkhead and Wheeljack tripping on the supplies and thus hitting each other and falling onto the rest."

"…they were trying to see who could carry the most crates, weren't they?"

Wheeljack shrugged, "Hey, we just couldn't see! We're strong enough to-"

Ratchet cut him off with a hiss of his intakes, "Which is why you tripped in the first place, you fool! Compare strength on your own time, but not when it comes to things that could dictate the life span of our team during a war!"

The wrecker frowned, but didn't comment. Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm with a nervous laugh, clearly trying to make the situation less awkward.

"At least no one was hurt?"

Unable to stop himself at this point, Ratchet rolled his optics and muttered, "Tell that to Rafael's car."

Both wreckers grimaced at the same time, and the ambulance would be lying if he said he didn't feel a sliver of satisfaction from garnering such looks.

Having too much on his plate to begin with, he turned to get back to his work.

"WAIT!"

Spinning around with a glare, Ratchet could only guess what Bulkhead wanted now. "Is there something else you need to tell me, Bulkhead?"

"Uh… just that…well…"

Oh great, now he was stuttering…

Wheeljack clapped his friend on the back before sending Ratchet a large, mischievous grin. "What big fella here is tryin' to say is… look up, Doc."

Frowning in confusion, Ratchet glanced up- only to hunch in on himself in distaste.

There, hanging on the ledge of the hanger door, was a sprig of mistletoe. It's not even Christmas! And trust him when he says they had enough of that plant the last holiday…

"…no."

"Aw, come on, Sunshine."

"No, Wheeljack."

"Fine. Guess you'll just have to make do with…" The wrecker grinned in evil delight when he pointed at their leader. "Prime."

Ratchet gaped, "NO! YOU CAN'T- N- NO!" He quickly turned to run out of the hanger and back to the safety of his work area, only to have Wheeljack grab his arm and drag him back in.

"Oh, no ya don't!"

"WHEELJACK!"

"Go get your mech, buddy!" The wrecker shoved Ratchet forward, straight into Optimus, who crouched down the slightest bit to catch him.

Grumbling as he allowed those large arms to steady him, Ratchet refused to look up at his friend. Not because it was his fault, but mostly for the fact that he didn't know what to say.

"Ratchet."

"Hmm?-_ggh!_"

Ratchet would have been appalled at the garbled sound that left his vocalizer, if it weren't for the fact that Optimus had just pressed a kiss to the side of his helm!

"Aw, they really are like an old married couple."

Bulkhead chortled in amusement at his friends words, before pointing between Optimus and Ratchet, "It's gotta be mutual, right? Kiss him back, Ratch! It's tradition."

Stuttering, Ratchet looked back and forth between the Wreckers, Optimus, and mistletoe. Taking a deep intake to calm himself, he tilted his helm down to look up at Optimus from beneath his chevron. The Prime smiled down at him gently, optics glowing a soft blue.

_Slag, why does he have to be so-_

Shaking his helm, Ratchet pressed up onto the tips of his pedes, internally squeaking with embarrassment when Optimus bent down to make it easier for him. Resting his hands on the bigger mechs chassis, he canted his helm to the side and pressed a light kiss to a smooth cheekplate.

Quickly, he stepped back, feeling his faceplates heat up as he glared pointedly at all present (except Optimus, he was innocent, right?) and left before anyone could say any more.

* * *

He felt… well, disgruntled! Why did they believe that he would fall for something so silly? The gifts obviously weren't from Optimus. And Ratchet shuddered at the thought of the others giving Optimus the same treatment.

This had to stop.

With a sigh, he set his shoulders straight and marched towards the main hanger. Upon turning the corner, he had to stumble back a few steps as to not collide with Ultra Magnus. "My apologies, Doctor. I was just looking for you."

"Oh?" Ratchet questioned, optic ridge raising suspiciously.

"Affirmative." Ultra Magnus gave a slight nod of his helm, looking Ratchet over with a disarming smile. "It appears your presence is needed for an important meeting involving our energon stores. If you would follow me."

With that said, the commander swiftly turned and made his way back down the hall. Ratchet had to jog in order to keep up with the large bots long strides. Why was he in such a hurry? Was this another prank? No, the commander wouldn't stoop so low as to-

"Here we are."

Shaking his helm, Ratchet stepped into the room, only to jump as the door slammed shut behind him. Realizing that Ultra Magnus had, indeed, left the vicinity and was the one to shut the door so hastily that it jammed- he couldn't help but let out a long string of angry curses.

"Ratchet?"

Turning around with yet another gasp, he could have sworn his spark almost stopped at the sight of his leader standing in the middle of the room. "Optimus, what…"

Optimus stepped forward, holding his hand out with what appeared to be a hopeful look. Staring at the large hand in confusion, Ratchet opened his mouth to ask, only to pause. He heard a slow, gentle tune playing about the room. Glancing off to the side, he spotted Miko's stereo amped to full volume.

"Dance with me, old friend?"

Unable to form a proper reply, Ratchet stuttered out, "Was this the children's doing? Optimus, don't feel forced to- what I mean is- _ugh, this is ridiculous!-_" "Hush, Ratchet," The larger bot cut him off, reaching down to pull the medic to the middle of the room before pulling him into his arms.

Ratchets faceplates heated when Optimus started to move them, a small rocking motion that his bigger body easily moved Ratchets smaller one into. The height difference was so painfully obvious, causing them less room to move without knocking the other off balance.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

He couldn't help but gape at the song choice, wondering if Optimus had found out about his misplaced affections. He couldn't have- unless the others had told him… They must have, that was the only logical explanation. But why was Optimus dancing with him?

He must feel forced to doing so for Ratchets benefit…

Frowning, Ratchet murmured, "Optimus…"

As if taking that as some unspoken que, the behemoth of a mech suddenly pulled back, swooping down to sweep the smaller mech into his arms; holding him to his chassis before starting a smooth, gentle sway.

Ratchet flailed in surprise, wrapping his arms around the large expanse of Optimus' shoulder plating as to not fall off. One hulking arm cradled him against the red and blue bot while the other slid to the back of his neck and helm.

Black digits framed his white helm, holding it in place against the side of Optimus' own. Ratchet only now realized how high up he was, clinging to his massive friend as tightly as he could without seeming, well, afraid.

Which he wasn't! It was only natural not to want to be dropped on his aft from so high up. Clearly.

Ratchets train of thought veered off when he realized the song had changed. He must have been so deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed! Listening to the soothing orchestra playing within the song, he tried to make out the lyrics the female singer was spouting off.

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

His optics widened at how similar the meaning of the current song was to the first song. Humans must have some strange kind of fascination to loving someone beyond their entire lifetime- as if that was even possible. Who would even… Oh. He would.

For Optimus he would do anything.

Shaking his helm, he listened once more to the lyrics.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring __**my man**_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that__** body**_

_Oh that __**face**__ makes me wanna party_

Ratchets armor flared, practically overheating in his leaders hold. He knew Optimus had noticed his body's betrayal as he pulled back, looking Ratchet in the optics with a questioning gaze. But the smaller bot could only shake his helm, squirming to be put down.

He couldn't do this. He needed some air to cool off before he did something he would regret. He could not allow his attraction for his leader, his oldest and closest friend, to be found out- if the others hadn't told him already!

"Ratchet, is something wrong?"

The concern in his tone caused Ratchets spark clench. He wished the concern ran deeper, something beyond friendship and… to love Ratchet as much as Ratchet loved him.

"No, I just-" Closing his optics for a moment, he took a deep intake to settle his frazzled nerves. "…please put me down."

He could feel Optimus ' gaze on him. "Ratchet?"

Opening his optics, he gave the larger mech a pleading look, "_Please_, Optimus."

Optimus' own optics widened in what Ratchet was assuming was surprise. It's not like Ratchet had been acting himself, as of late. All of this _romance _nonsense and matchmaking was finally taking its toll. He couldn't take it anymore. His feelings were not a game, slaggit!

Before anything else could be said, the proximity alarm went off.

* * *

Their plan had gone horribly wrong. As the others had been sent off with Optimus, Ratchet found himself, along with Bulkhead and Smokescreen, playing watchdog. To Soundwave. TIC of the Decepticons.

In hindsight, capturing Soundwave was a risk all in itself. He couldn't shake off the bad feeling the black and purple mech had given him throughout the entire interrogation.

And in some way, he had been right.

Watching his comrades be easily taken out, he tried to step over to them- only to stumble back from Soundwaves shocking tendrils. They lashed out at all of his escape routes, cornering him.

His last thought before being shocked into unconsciousness was, "_Optimus… I'm so sorry._"

_**Songs Used:**_

1.) Lana Del Rey: Young and Beautiful

2.) Christina Perri: A Thousand Years


End file.
